Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016/Presentations/Cooldude6605
Pokemon Games Cooldude6605 Pokemon Fast & Slow. Demo 1 coming out June 3rd. If you did not know, This game's 1st demo actually will come out then download it & play if you get stuck, ask me how to get passed. Anywho here are new Pokemon i am reveling Pokemon Fast Version There are quite a few Pokemon, 150 & more coming. And better yet, 200 Other Pokemon from different regions, plus all of this for free. Not only in Fast Version both of them are cool i would list all my Pokemon but that would be too long. so the story. Story You wake up in your room and your sister/brother comes & say's brother/sister, happy 10th birthday she/he gives you a present you open it and its a Potion she/he then says dont you love it you get the option yes or no if yes she/he says cool, moms down stairs with her present. If no she goes downstairs crying and your mom says get down here then lectures you. Either way afterwards she gives you her present its 5 poke balls she then says go feel the fresh air, your confused, she then says the air is filling with excitement she says do you want to know why, there are too options why or i remember, if you say why she says your starting your Pokemon journey if i remember she says exactly today you start your Pokemon Journey. then you go to the lab where you find Professor Ridge wood he says happy birthday and says i also remember today's (put in rivals name) his start name is Isaac then Isaac comes in & says wheres my Pokemon, he then says no (User's Name) goes 1st cause he arrived 1st then you pick between Gron, Weler & Buragoat. You then get your starter he then picks his & challenges you to a battle. you win or lose either way the professor will give you a pokedex & teach you how to catch a Pokemon after that you finally start. Gyms 1: Fire 2: Ghost 3: Electric 4: Speed 5: Flying 6: Fighting 7: Fairy 8: Dragon Click Here For the real Game's The End for this one Sonic Games So i showed you Sonic & the Secret Rings 3D & Sonic & The Black Knight 3D. Whats in the worlds then. *Lost Prolouge *Sando Oais *Dinosaur Jungle *Evil Foundry *Levitated Ruin *Pirate Storm *Scelecton Dome *Night Palace Story It starts out in Sonic's houce when shara appears tell's him about how the Erazor Djinn whants to take over the world. Sonic then agrees to follow and puts on the ring & jump's into the book. After completing training the Erazor Djinn Comes and askes for the world rings, then when shara says no, he then shoots a flame at her, Sonic gets in the way he then has a couple hours to get the world rings & stop him. Then sonic goes to Sand Oais & finds the king. He looks like Eggman they then have a fight, not a real one a talk one, The King then gets tooken by a Dino. Thats all cause i still have to talk about Sonic & the Black Knight. Like i said in the Teaser There are 3 new Knights of the round table. Silver, Jet, & Mighty. No big changes but yea thats all there really is feel free to look at the gallery. Sonic With Fire.png Erazor Djinn.png Shara.png Lost Prolouge PR 1.png Sand Oais PR 1.png Dinosaur Jungle PR 1.png Evil Foundry PR1.png Levitaded Ruin PR 1.png Pirate Storm PR 1.png Skelecton Dome PR 1.png 2ndFB PR.png Teaser 2.png Swourd Sonic.png Lancelot.png Gawian.png Percival.png Galhad.png Lamorak.png Tails Blacksmith.png Lady Amy.png Aurthor King.png Teaser 2 Cool Style.png Legend of Zelda Game Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016 Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase